Xpectacular
by Looove
Summary: "Go away please." She replied as she laid in her bed, wanting everything to go back to normal. It seemed breaking up with Robin was more stressful that staying with him. 'Maybe I should just take him back already.' She thought to herself but there was a knock on her window. She sat up and stared at it. 'A knock on the window? How would one ever get up there'
1. Chapter 1

"Robin, you must-" A red head pleaded but was cut off by the birdbrain.

"I must what Starfire?! Let Slade run around killing innocent people?" He yelled as he stopped pacing around his office.

"You must calm down. You can not do the 'thinking straight' when you are angry." She pleaded as he turned away from her as she put her arms out for a hug.

"Robin, please do not do this again." She said as he turned back around to her and glared.

"Do what?" He said with a threatening voice. "Turn into a psychopath obsessed with a man who only wants to see your demise." She murmured. He had never been this angry before and he was scaring her.

"A psychopath? That's a pretty long word for you Star." He said smirking as she frowned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She shot back putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that you're wasting your breath. Why would I listen to the advice of someone who can't even speak English correctly?" He said, but she wasn't phased by his 'insult'.

"I guess I should have kissed someone who actually knew English then." She replied as she watched the smirk leave his face.

"Get the fuck out." He said as her smirk left her face. "Robin." She said.

"Go wait in my room, I'll be in there in a while so you can do the only thing you're actually good at." He said as his smirk returned.

"Sorry, looks like you will have to partake in the jacking off tonight." She said as she stormed out the office.

As the door slid open, Beast Boy and Cyborg fell in the room while Raven leaned against the wall.

"How did it go?" Cyborg asked as the door closed.

"I have failed and do not want to try anymore." She said as she walked down the hall. Raven sighed and got off the wall.

"Dude, I think Robin's gone off the deep end since Starfire can't even get through to him." Beast Boy said as he stood.

"I could try." Raven said as she stood in front of the door. "You think you can get through to him?" Cyborg asked and Raven shrugged.

"Might as well as give a shot right?" She said as she knocked on the door.

"Go away." Robin said from the other side as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked away.

"It's me Robin." Raven said as she heard some moving from the other side. The door slide open and she stepped in.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Star, she was just trying to help." Raven said as he sat at his desk.

"I didn't let you in here to tell me how I should treat my girlfriend." Robin said.

"I didn't come in here to tell you how you should treat your girlfriend, who should really dump your sorry ass, either. I came to in here to tell you to let this Slade thing go. He's just messing with you." She said as she sat on the desk.

'Starfire will never dump me, no matter how rude or mean I am to her.' He thought to himself, remembering everything he said to her. "No, it's different this time Raven." Robin said looking up at her.

"It's not Robin. He comes then he goes." She said. 'I could be reading right now.' She thought as she remembered the new book she bought that day.

"Then he comes back and it starts all over again." Robin said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him out the door. "Starfire's waiting for me." He replied walking down the hallway.

'HA! Starfire is not that dumb.' She thought. "I doubt that." She murmured following him.

"You have to stop this Robin, everyone else including else me won't take this for much longer." She said as they both entered the elevator.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means that you won't be fit to be our leader anymore." Raven said as he glared at her.

"And if I'm not then who is?" He questioned as he stepped out the elevator.

"That's just it Robin. No one is so if you aren't here to lead us, then there won't be an us." Raven explained.

"Then stop trying to see me as unfit then." He said as he stood in front of his door. Raven rolled her eyes and stood next to him.

"Starfire's not in there." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"If I say I'll back off the Slade thing will you leave me alone?" He asked as he typed in the code for his room.

"Sure thing birdbrain." She replied as he smiled. The smile that made her heart swell. She shook her head at the thoughts coming into her head. Starfire would be heartbroken and she'd ruin her friendship with him.

"Raven." His voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What is it?" She asked. "You spaced out on me." He said as she nodded.

"Oh, I just thinking. What were you talking about?" She asked, hoping he didn't notice her blush under her hood.

'I really need to stop.' She said biting her lip and looking at his soft ones. 'If only,' "I was asking if you could-" He stopped as she pressed her lips against his. She pressed him into his door to deepen it, but a voice broke the bond they were forming.

"Crap." She mumbled as his eyes darted to the owner of the voice.

* * *

She paced back and forth in her room.

"Why would Robin say such mean things to me?" She asked air as she paced.

"Maybe I should not have bothered him, he does not like to be bothered when he is in his office." She said fell on her bed. She groaned.

"I should go apologize for saying such mean things to him. Yet, he was the one who did the starting of it." She said as she stood and walked towards the door. She pulled her hand back as she heard his voice outside her door. 'And Raven's?' She thought as the door opened. She felt her heart drop and break as he pulled her into a kiss, a passionate one at that.

"Robin." Her voice called out as he looked up.

"Starfire." He said as Raven face turned red. 'Perfect moment, ruined by _**his** _girlfriend.' She thought as she could still feel his soft lips on hers. Starfire opened her mouth to speak but no words came. A black raven engulfed Raven and she disappeared, leaving Robin free to move. As he took a step towards her, she turned and went back in her room.

"Starfire!" He yelled as he ran to the door.

"Go away please!" She replied as she leaned against the door.

"We need to talk Star, that wasn't what you think it was!" He said.

"I do not wish to speak with you right now Robin!" She said as the tears came down her face.

"Starfire please. She kissed me! We were just talking then she just did it, then you came out your room and-" He stopped as the door opened. His heart sunk at seeing his love so, broken. His heart broke at the fact that it was all because of him.

"Why Robin?" She said as he opened his mouth but she kept talking.

"Why must you continually lock yourself away and not let me in? You never let anyone in except **_her_**." She said as her tears fell.

"Star I-" He said but she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Star." He said as he hugged her back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Star. You're right, I don't think straight when I'm angry." He said as she let him go but he still kept his arms tightly around her. "You're always right, I don't know why I never listen. I love how you say things differently and how you always wait for me to come to bed." He said as she gently pushed him away. She bit her lip as she turned away from him.

"Starfire." He pleaded as he followed her into her room.

"I do not wish to hear what you have to say anymore Robin." She said as she sat on her bed and took off her boots.

"But Star." He pleaded as he sat down next to her. She ignored him as she walked over to her dresser.

"I'm sorry, ok? I love you and I never show you and I'm sorry. I'll try to do better Star, I promise." He said as he stood next to her.

"You'll try? I do not need you to try anymore Robin." She said as she took off her armor gloves.

"What are you saying?" He asked, dreading what she might say next.

"I don't know Robin. What does it sound I am saying?" She replied. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It sounds like you're saying you don't want to do this anymore." He mumbled.

"And what if I am saying that?" She asked as she sat back down on her bed.

"Then what do you want Starfire? What do I need to do to make it right? I love you and I'll do it anything." He said as he knelt down in front of her. She smiled and looked into his masked eyes. "

Take it off." She ordered. "Um, ok." He said he stood and took his cape then utility belt off.

"That is not what I meant." She replied as he looked confused. "What do you mean then?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her again.

"This." She said as she put her hands on his mask. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed. He froze as he looked into her confused, then hurt face. "Starfire, you want that?" He asked as she nodded as he sat down next to her.

"I want to see your face Robin, show me you love me by showing me you." She as she sat up. He cautiously put his hands on his mask and looked at her. She nodded for him to continue but he stood instead. "Star, I love you but, I can't." He said as he dropped his hands to his side.

"Robin, before I saw what I saw tonight, I was on my way to apologize to you for saying such awful things to you." She jabbered, flabbergasted at him not taking his mask off, as she stood next to him. He looked at her and put his hands on her face. "Starfire." He said before he forcefully pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything you said to me Star, I deserved it. I should have never said anything like that to you in the first place." He whispered as she smiled. "What about your mask?" She asked as he looked away. "I can't Star." He said.

"Why not Robin? Why is that I can't see you? I let you see every inch of me." She said. "It's not that easy Starfire." He replied.

"So it was easy for me to let you see me in the nude?" She shot back as he was immediately flustered.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just different. Without my mask, I'm not Robin anymore." He explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Then who is it that you are?" She said but he didn't respond. "Raven knows." She mumbled as he looked at her. As he opened his mouth, she kept talking.

"When were having one of the 'girl talks' she told me that you had a rough past which is why you kept your mask on to keep from going back to it." She stated. "Starfire, I didn't tell her." He replied but Starfire shook her head.

"But you let her in your head so she could know. She knows who the unmasked Robin is, why is that I, the one you love, can not know as well?" She questioned.

"Because I don't trust the one that I love." He murmured, not quiet enough that she couldn't hear though.

"You do not trust me?" She asked as he shook his head.

"You're great Starfire, you really are. It's just that you are very naïve at times and no one can know my secret identity. I can't risk it slipping out of you." He explained, but she was not content with his answer.

"I do not want to do this anymore Robin." Starfire stated as she walked towards the door.

"What? Because of my mask?" He asked.

"It is very late and I am tired." She said as the door slide open and she motioned for him to leave.

"I understand that you're tired but I'm not leaving til' we worked this bug in our relationship out." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are the bug Robin!" She yelled and his eyes widened, she never yelled at him with so much anger in her voice before.

"You are the one who is always causing the issues Robin!" She continued. "Calm down Star, you'll wake the others up." He said and the door slide close.

"Robin please leave, I do not want to do this anymore. If you want to talk, please do it tomorrow. I want to be alone so I can rest in peace please." She replied.

"Promise we'll talk tomorrow then?" He said as he stood in front of her.

"What is the point of making a promise if you do not trust me to keep it?" She shot back as she opened the door and pushed him through it.

"Starfire!" He called through the door. She didn't respond. He banged his head on the door.

'It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.' He thought as he walked to his own room.

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other as the three remaining Titans sat at the table. None of them said anything to each other and ate their food quietly.

"Sooo," Beast Boy said as Starfire looked up from her meal.

"Good morning friends." She said as she went back to eating. "How was everyone's night?" Beast Boy asked.

"I had good night sleep." Cyborg replied, seeing that no one wanted to talk.

"I'm sure you did, I heard you laughing on the phone with Bumblebee all night long." Beast Boy joked as Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah, she invited everybody to come to the beach today but-" He said but Starfire cut him off.

"We must accept her invitation!" She said as she grinned.

"Yeah, the beach will be tons of fun!" Beast Boy said as Cyborg chuckled.

"Yes, you must tell her immediately that we accept." Starfire stated. "Are you two in?" Cyborg asked as they all looked at Raven and Robin.

"Yeah, the beach sounds fun." Robin said as everyone's gaze was averted to Raven.

"As enticing as it sounds to stay here alone, I'll go." She said as Starfire and Beast Boy stood.

"I must do the shopping for the swimwear!" Starfire stated leaving the table. "I'll come too Star, I wanna get some beach stuff." Beast Boy said as he followed her.

"I'll go call Bumblebee." Cyborg said as he too left the room. "And then there were two." Raven murmured as she pushed her plate away from her.

"I hope you're happy." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm never happy." She said.

"I think Starfire broke up with me." He said. "What do you mean you 'think'? It's she did or she didn't." Raven said as he stood.

"She said she didn't want to do it anymore but if I wanted to talk that I should do it today." He said as he went to press the button on the elevator.

"I guess you better get to talking then." She said he stepped into the elevator.

"We still need to talk too, just not now. There's other things I need to do." He said as she sighed when the door closed.

'What have I done?' She thought to herself.

**Meanwhile .**

"Oh the beach shall be so much fun!" Starfire said as she threw all of her swimwear onto her bed. She shook her head at all them and went back to her closet to find some casual clothes so she could go the mall. A knock at the door made her leave her closet. "Who is it?" She asked, knowing who it was and want he wanted.

"It's me Star." The voice replied as she contemplated on whether or not to let him in. "Come in." She said as she went back into her closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked noticing all the bikini's on the floor and bed. "Looking for something to wear." She replied as she came out with two summer dresses in her hands.

"Oh um, my bad, I didn't know you were um-." He stopped talking as he turned and she laughed. She was wearing only her bra and panties.

"You did not ask if I was decent." She said as she walked to her mirror and put the blue dress in front of her, then the purple.

"I like the blue one." He said as he noticed she was stuck between the two.

"I did not do the asking of you." She replied as she put the blue one back in her closet and put the purple on over head. He frowned at her choice.

"Ya know you always wear purple right?" He asked.

"And you always choose the color rainbow." She replied.

"Hey Starfire, you ready to go?" Beast Boy asked as he came into her room.

"A few minutes should be good." She said. He nodded as he left the room and ignored Robin's glare.

"If you wish to talk then you have a few minutes." She said as she put on her white flip flops.

"We need to talk this out Star." He said as he turned back around.

"We? As of last night there is no more 'we', just an 'you' and an 'I'." She said, ignoring the fact that her heart sunk at her own words.

"I know you don't want that." He said as she brushed her hair.

"You know not what I want Robin if you think that." She shot back as he stood behind her as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Then what is it that you want?" He asked. She bit her lip as she thought about her answer.

"I want to go to the mall of shopping." She said as she walked past him.

"Seriously Star, what do you want? I'll give you anything but my mask. Just tell me what it is and consider it yours." He pleaded as she grabbed her purse.

"Trust." She said as she left the room.

"That's my mask Star." He said as he followed her.

"Then you have nothing that I want." She replied as she kept walking.

"Starfire, can't you just think of something else?" He asked as he followed her.

"No Robin, I can not think of something else that I want when it is your trust that I want." She said as she pressed the elevator button.

"I'm pretty sure you can." He replied as they both stepped into the elevator.

"I'm pretty sure you can take your mask off and stop making it such a big deal." She shot back.

"But it is a big deal." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Clearly it is not since you let someone else see you without it." She replied as he glared at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I never took my mask off in front of Raven ok? I wouldn't let anyone see me without it before you did. I love you and when I finally do feel the time is right, I promise you that you'll be the first one I show my face to." He said before he pressed his lips onto hers. Using her Tamaranean strength, she pushed him to the other side of the elevator.

"I shall not 'wait' for you when you never even waited and thought for the tiniest of the second that maybe you should stop being so mean to me all the time. I will not stand here and say that I understand and it is the ok when it is not the ok for you to keep treating me like a klorbag!" She yelled as he stayed on the other side of the elevator.

"I do not believe that you will change Robin. I see no reason as to why I should trust what you say when you do not even trust me! You said you do not trust me and that it is what has hurt me the most Robin." She exclaimed as he opened his mouth.

"Do not speak! I do not wish to hear your voice at the moment!" She said as she turned away from him.

"Star," He said but she turned with her eyes lost in green.

"PLEASE DO THE SHUTTING OF THE UP!" She yelled as the elevator opened. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned away from the angry girl as she left the boy blunder in the elevator.

"Let us hurry to the mall of shopping please." She said as she walked past the two.

**To the Mall of Shopping .**

"Ah, there are so many stores that I wish to visit!" Starfire said as they ascended the escalator.

"Yeah, just meet us at the fountain at 11 K? Bumblebee said to be at the beach at about 1 and I know how long it'll take you to actually get ready once we get home." Cyborg said as Starfire rolled her eyes.

"I shall see you two at eleven." She said as they all separated and disappeared in the crowd of people.

"I wonder what was that about in the elevator earlier." Beast Boy said.

"Guess Starfire finally gave Robin the boot. But I'm sure they'll work it out, they were practically made for each other." Cyborg said as they walked into GameStop. Beast Boy nodded as they browsed the games.

"Robin's so uptight and Starfire's all loose." Beast Boy said.

"Kinda like you and Raven." Cyborg said as Beast Boy dropped the game he was holding.

"Um, uh yeah. But we're just friends." He said as he picked it back up.

"Yeah about that BB, when you gonna make a move on her?" Cyborg asked as he chuckled at Beast Boy's nervousness.

"I uh been working on it ya know?" He said as he picked up a random game, not in the mood anymore for games.

"Letting her zap you to death with her magic is not working on it." Cyborg said as Beast Boy shrugged.

"It's a start and it's better than her just flat out ignoring me." He replied, content with the game he picked out.

"I guess your right then." Cyborg said as he followed Beast Boy to the register.

"Would you like a GameStop gift card today?" The cashier asked dully as they both shook their head and gave him the money.

"Thank you for shopping at GameStop today, power to the players." The cashier said he gave them the change.

"I wonder where Star is." Cyborg said as he looked at the clock and it read 10:15.

"Macy's." Beast Boy replied dryly as he noticed the big sign in front of the store. 'BIG SALE TODAY ONLY!' The sign read.

**Meanwhile .**

She grinned as she looked through the racks of one of her many favorite stores.

"Glorious." She whispered as she picked out a green bikini. She grinned as she walked towards the shoe section for matching sandals.

'A cover up dress wouldn't hurt either.' She thought as she noticed them on her way to the shoes. Grinning, she decided to make a pit stop to pick one out. Her smile faded as her communicator went off in her purse. She pulled it out and frowned at the face on the screen.

"Nice to see you too, Billy Numerous, downtown, now." The voice commanded as she shut it. She groaned as she stared at the perfect bikini in her hands.

'Billy Numerous can wait.' She thought as she flew towards the cashier.

"Starfire!" A voice called out to her as she handed the cashier her purchase.

"Please, keep the change." Starfire said as she threw the money at her, grabbed the bag and flew towards her friends.

"I did not want to leave here with nothing." She explained as she flew along side Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I would have did the same thing if it was a game Star." Beast Boy assured as they exited the mall. Cyborg took the ring off that made him look normal while Beast Boy tore off his normal clothes to his uniform underneath. Starfire rolled her eyes, expecting Robin to be angry with her since she was not in uniform.

"No one can out number me!" Billy yelled as he split himself into two, adding to the ten of him already.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as the other three arrived. As they fought the Billy's, Starfire was knocked out of the air and fell from the sky.

'Crap.' A man thought as she fell into him. She laid on top of him for a minute before realizing that it was a person who broke her fall.

"Oh, I am the most sorry sir." She said as she stood above him, ignorant of the fact she gave a full view to a look up her dress.

"No worries cutie." He said as he grinned at his view, then noticed she was holding her hand out. He took it and stood in front of her. Before he could say anything else, she had flew back into battle. He smiled as he stood, watching her fight.

**Two Hours Later .**

Starfire hummed as she blow dried her hair. They were going to the beach in about a hour and she had decided to take a shower before going. She stood wrapped in her white towel in her bathroom when a knock came to her door.

"For X'hal please Robin, I do not wish to speak with you anymore!" She yelled as she went to open the door.

"It's me." The voice said as she froze in front of the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just came to apologize for what I did yesterday. I let my emotions take over and I should have controlled them better." The voice said as Starfire frowned.

"Your apology is not accepted." She replied as she walked back into her bathroom.

"Don't be like that Starfire." She replied as Starfire turned the blow dryer back on. "I do not understand Earthlings." She stated as she finished blow drying her hair.

"On Tamaran, no apology could ever make up for when someone kisses your significant other." She said as she walked into her room and picked up her Macy's bag. She smiled as she pulled out her new swimwear.

"The beach shall be fun." She declared as she dropped her towel. Another knock came to her door and she groaned.

"Who is it?" She asked as she put on her bikini top and bottom.

"Guess whooooo." The person sang as Starfire gasp.

"Bumblebee!" She greeted as the door opened. "Hey girl." Bumblebee replied as they hugged.

"Robin better be thanking the Gods for you once he sees you in that." Bumblebee replied as Starfire twirled around for her.

"Robin shall be doing no thanking of the Gods today, I regret to say that we are no longer in the relationship." She said as she grabbed Bumblebee's beach bag from her so she could see Bumblebee was going to wear.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you two broke up? I'm so going to kill that birdbrain for breaking up with you. What was it for? I bet it was something stupid like you two are heroes and he has no time for a relationship." Bumblebee jabbered as she walked towards the door.

"No friend Bumblebee. I believe that it was I that did the breaking up with him." She said as Bumblebee clapped.

"Go Starfire! It's about time you kicked him to the curb. That'll teach him to appreciate you more." Bumblebee said as she gave Starfire a high five. Starfire giggled at how Bumblebee changed her stance so quickly.

"Where's Raven?" Bumblebee asked as Starfire shrugged.

"She has probably retreated to her room but she did say that she would join us at the beach." Starfire said as Bumblebee nodded.

"Then I guess it's just us two, The guys went to go get some beach supplies." Bumblebee jabbered as Starfire shoved the swimsuit at her.

"It is your turn to show what you have decided to wear for Cyborg." She teased as she pushed her into the bathroom.

**The Beach .**

"Hey Raven, catch!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw the Frisbee at her. She sighed.

'Why must he be the only one who bothers me while I read?' She thought to herself as the disc landed next to her beach blanket. She picked it up and looked at him, he was grinning because she actually picked it up.

"I do not want to play Beast Boy." She said as she threw it back. He nodded and happily caught it. He ran towards the ocean with it and Raven laughed at the activities in the ocean.

Speedy and Starfire had a splash fight while Robin glared at them from his beach blanket. Aqualad, Mas y Menos swam with the dolphins while Cyborg and Bumblebee roughly dunked each other in the water.

'They are always so rough with each other.' Raven thought as Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders and dunked her under the water. Raven sighed, realizing that she and Beast Boy were the only ones not doing anything. Starfire laughed as Speedy put his hands underwater, then chunked it all at her.

'He's just a copycat. I'm the one who wears the masks around here.' Robin thought as he watched them.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg yelled as Bumblebee resurfaced.

"Oh whatever Sparky, this isn't over." She said as she jumped on him, making them both fall in the water. Raven giggled as Beast Boy fell into the sand trying to catch the Frisbee she threw at him. He looked up over at her and grinned at her laughter. As he stood, a voice made him and all the Titans run towards here.

"Pizza's here!" All the Titans ran towards the pizza guy holding all five boxes of pizza. He fell to ground as Mas y Menos snatched the boxes from him.

"Give it here!" Bumblebee ordered as she grabbed a box from him.

"Hey man, I don't see any vegetarian!" Beast Boy said looking through the rest of the boxes Mas y Menos had.

"There is no vegetarian, just a cheese one." The pizza guy said as Aqualad and Beast Boy glared at him.

"Is it reeeeal cheese?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Dude, when have Pizza Joe's ever used real cheese?" He replied as Aqualad and Beast Boy nodded.

"Ah, give me back the pizza!" Mas yelled.

"No, give me the pizza!" Menos yelled as he grabbed a slice of the green pepper pizza.

After the pizzas were sorted, Aqualad and Beast Boy shared their cheese pizza, Mas y Menos shared their green pepper pizza, Bumblebee and Cyborg shared their meat lovers', Starfire and Speedy shared an anchovy and mushroom pizza and Raven and Robin shared a plain pepperoni.

"This was fun." Raven said as Robin glared at her.

"I agree." Beast Boy said. Robin glared at him too.

"What's up with you face man?" Mas asked as Robin glared at him. "Yeah, you've been glaring at everyone all day." Menos said as Robin glared at him.

"He's just in a bad mood since Star broke up with him." Bumblebee said as everyone said 'Oooooooooooo'.

"That's gotta be hard to lose a girl like her." Speedy said as Starfire giggled and everyone 'Ooooooooooo' again.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Robin said as he glared at Speedy.

"Oh, that wasn't a mistake Robin, that was a epic fail." Beast Boy said and everybody said 'Oooooooooooo' again.

"Look what at what I got from Wal Mart!" Cyborg yelled as squirted Robin with a water gun.

"Ah, dude, where are the rest of them?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg pointed to his car. The rest of them ran towards the car while Bumblebee flew over all of them and landed in front of them.

"Hey, hey, hey wait a minute. It'll be better if we have a water fight with everybody right?" She asked as everyone nodded.

"Chicas vs. Chicos!" Mas y Menos yelled as Raven groaned at the idea.

"I do not believe that would be the 'fairest' choice since there are only three girls. Not like it shall matter since we are all capable of beating all of you." Starfire said as she noticed Bumblebee nodded.

"If you're so sure you can beat us, then why is it a problem to have Boys vs. Girls?" Cyborg questioned as Starfire was flabbergasted.

"Ugh duh, it'll be more fun if we pick our own teams." Bumblebee said as everyone 'Oooooooooo.'

"Who wants to be team captain?" Raven asked dully as hands raised.

"Robin and Bumblebee are excluded." Cyborg said as he pointed as Bumblebee when she raised her head.

"And why is that Sparky? Scared I'll lead my team to beat yours?" She questioned as he shook his head.

"Nope, I know you'll lead your team so I want to go against someone with the same experience in leading as me." Cyborg said as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Nobody said any of you were the team captains." She said as Bumblebee giggled. After deciding who would be the captains, Beast Boy and Cyborg, everyone lined up so they could be chosen for the teams schoolyard style.

"I want Bumblebee." Cyborg as Bumblebee walked over to Cyborg's side of the beach.

"Aqualad." Beast Boy as Aqualad walked to his side.

"Speedy."

"Robin."

"Starfire."

"Raven."

Mas y Menos stared at each other, realizing they were the only two left.

"We won't part each other, bro!"

"Ya, I'd never leave my bro, bro!"

"Bro? They are your bros now!?"

"No bro, I was just saying bro to my bro!"

"Fine, if they are your bros, then let's do this." Mas went to Beast Boy's while Menos went to Cyborg's.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

"Team Green, GO!" Beast Boy yelled as his team ran out of their sand fort, guns in hand ready to shoot.

"Hold your fire." Cyborg said as his team looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Just until we see the whites of their eyes." Cyborg said. "But Robin is wearing a mask." Bumblebee pointed out as Cyborg rolled his eyes seeing Beast Boy's team closing in.

"Now!" He yelled as his team fired, or watered, at them. As the fight took place, Beast Boy snuck into the ocean while no one noticed. He gave Robin a signal, and Robin ran back their sand fort.

"Where are they going?" Bumblebee asked as Starfire tapped her on the shoulder. Bumblebee turned to see Starfire and Speedy staring at something behind her. She turned around and froze at she saw.

Aqualad stood on top of one of many whales while Beast Boy was a whale swimming in front of all of them.

Without notice, all the whales blew water at team Cyborg, or Team Blue, completely destroying their fort, making Team Green the winners. After the whales stopped, Team Blue lay in the leftovers of their sand fort.

"Woooohoo!" Beast Boy yelled as he swam to the shore and Aqualad followed.

"That wasn't fair man!" Cyborg yelled as he stood, sand and water falling off of him. Beast Boy ignored him and gave high fives to all his teammates. Starfire sat up and coughed up water while Speedy stood and dusted himself off.

"Stop being such a sore loser Sparky. BB did a good job today." Bumblebee said as Cyborg rolled his eye.

**One Hour Later .**

"Where'd Starfire go?" Robin asked as Mas and Menos ran after the Frisbee he threw at them.

"Bathroom." Speedy replied as he and Beast Boy floated in the water.

Robin immediately started towards the bathrooms, not really sure what he was going to do once he got there, but he was going.

**At the bathroom .**

Starfire exited the bathroom and gazed up at the sun, enjoying its energy.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice said from behind her and she turned.

"Ah, you are the boy that I fell on today! I am the most sorry about that." She said as he chuckled.

"It's alright and you already apologized." He replied as she nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh um, so what are you doing here?" He jabbered as he walked with her.

"My friends and I are enjoying a day at the beach." She said as he nodded.

"By friends you mean the other Titans?" He asked and she nodded.

"Titans East has also joined us." She said.

"Starfire!" A voice called and she started to panic. She did not want to speak to him and he would get mad at her and the guy she was walking with just because, because.

'He's Robin.' She finished her train of thought with a sigh.

"We must do the hiding!" She said as she pulled him into the parking lot.

"The hiding from who?" He said as he followed her lead and knelt down behind the car.

"It is Robin and I do not wish to speak with him." She whispered. They both sat quietly as the birdbrain walked past them, not noticing them. Starfire let out a sigh of relieve as he walked back towards where their friends were.

"Why don't you want to talk to him?" He asked as he helped her up.

"It is the complicated and I should not tell you anyway. Robin said that I shouldn't tell people everything that goes on in the Tower." She said as she started walking towards her friends.

"Well, he shouldn't be complicating stuff for you when you're so pretty. All that stress could really ruin your-" He stopped as she turned around, the wind lightly blowing through her hair and the sun hitting her just right.

"I do think that are a very nice but Robin has said many times that I should not friend the citizens of Jump. My job is to protect you and not to friend you." She explained.

"What if I'm not one you protect?" He questioned. 'More like the one who needs protecting from.' He thought as she hesitated to answer.

"How is that?" She asked.

"It is the complicated." He mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair, knowing what she would do if he told her.

"Xavier Red."


	3. Chapter 3

He looked down at his feet, ashamed of the name he told her. "Well Xavier, I promise you that I will protect you and all the other citizens of Jump." She said as he chuckled.

"Look, I'm not really into this small talk and all this talk about protecting Jump doesn't really interest me." He explained as she nodded.

"Then this is the end of our conversation. According to Robin, there is not much more we can talk about." She said and he chuckled again.

"Well, maybe you could ignore the birdbrain for once and we could get to know each other better." He said as he stepped closer to her. She bit her lip, his offer sounding very enticing at the moment. She was in no mood to see Robin, his words left scars on her heart.

"I um, have to go Xavier." She said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Friday night, 8, pizza." He stated as she giggled.

"I am a superhero Xavier and I do not believe that Robin will approve of me going out on the 'date' with someone other than him." She said as he smiled.

"Ignore the birdbrain." He said closing in on her personal space. As she opened her mouth to speak, the birdbrain cut in.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" He yelled as he ran over. Starfire groaned at her boy blunder.

"I am the most sorry but you must leave." She said as he smiled.

"It's cool." He said as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "As long as I'll see you Friday."

With that last remark as Starfire turned to glance at Robin then look back at him, he was gone. She looked around for her mysterious admirer but there was no sign of him.

"Who was that guy? Are you ok?" Robin questioned as he arrived to Starfire.

"What is it that you wish to say to me now Robin?" Starfire said as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't come here to talk Star. I came because I saw some creep all up in your face." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"But you do have something to say." She stated dully.

"Why do you sound so unhappy around me?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I can not believe that I was ever happy." She shot back as his anger rose.

"How can you say stuff like that? Is it all because of my mask?" He questioned as she stomped away.

"I do not wish to argue with you Robin." She stated as he followed her.

"I swear Starfire, my mask is NOT that big of a deal! Gosh, if it was a big deal why did you even go out with me?" He questioned as he followed her. He stopped as she turned around angrily.

"I swear to X'Hal that I have never been more in love with someone before but for X'Hal's sake will you PLEASE shut your mouth for I do not need to hear your voice! I do not care for anything that you have to say and I am starting to not care for YOU." She said, her eyes threatening to blast him with her eyebeams.

"I'm sorry Starfire but you're a big part of my life and I can't stand losing you." He said as she put her hand in his face.

"I guess that you will have to sit down because you've lost me." She said as she stomped away him.

**Next Day .**

A red head opened her eyes to the Wednesday morning sun shining into her room. She sat up, but did not get out of bed. She felt horrible about breaking up with Robin and even worse for him saying that he didn't trust her. She pulled her knees to her chest as the tears ran down her face. A knock at the door and she was out the bed, cheerful.

"Good morning friend." She said happily as the door slide open.

"You're happy for only 8AM." The dull girl replied as Starfire regretted opening the door.

"What is the reason for you bothering me?" She spat.

"It's early training day remember? You're an hour late." Raven said as Starfire's happiness disappeared.

"I shall be down shortly." She said as the door closed. She groaned as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"Why must I torment myself so much? I do not understand as to why I do not want to be with Robin yet I do want to be with him." She said as she turned the shower on. She slipped her pajamas off and quickly washed herself. As she stepped out, a very angry boy wonder was banging on her door.

"I must apology for my tardiness but I have done the over sleeping." She jabbered as he stopped banging.

"That's no excuse to completely miss training." He replied as she sighed.

"My deepest apologies." She said as she opened the door, fully dressed in her uniform.

"Tomorrow you have get up an hour early to make up for it." He said as he walked away. She sighed out of relieve, she was in no mood to train with him at the moment. The door closed silently as she leaded her head against it.

…

"I do not wish to speak to anyone at the moment." Starfire said as someone knocked on the door.

"Then we don't have to talk, you just have to come out your room." The voice said as she sighed.

"Friend Beast Boy I wish to be alone." She said as she got up and opened the door.

"I know, but that's not like you though. I know you and Robin are having a rough time but you guys always argue. You always make up with him because that's just how you are. You never hold grudges like this." Beast Boy said as she smiled.

"But what if I don't want to be like that anymore. I feel as though because I am that way that I let Robin partake in the walking all over me." Starfire said as Beast Boy nodded.

"Then you don't have to just flat out ignore him, you guys should talk about this." He said but she shook her head.

"We have talked about his actions the over and over again yet he continues to do it the over and over again." Starfire explained as her stomach growled. Beast Boy chuckled and she giggled.

"I guess it was good that I got you out of bed, sounds like you're starving." He said and she nodded.

"It seems as though I have noticed." She said as they both walked towards the elevator.

"When'd you decide to ya know, break it off?" He asked as the elevator opened.

"When I witnessed him kissing friend Raven." She said, forgetting of Beast Boy's feelings towards Raven. She quickly realizing her mistake when Beast Boy did not respond to her.

"Oh, I must apologize for I have forgotten that you have the feelings for friend Raven." She jabbered as Beast Boy put his hand up.

"It's alright, clearly I don't have a chance." He said as his mood saddened.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, you must not ever give up in chasing the one that you have feelings for. You shall never know what would have happened if you didn't give up." She assured as he shrugged.

"Thanks for telling me Starfire, at least now I don't have to go around trying to impress her." He said sadly as he left the elevator. Starfire sighed for she had ruined her friend's day. She followed him as she entered the Ops room.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg greeted from his seat watching football. "Good evening friend Cyborg." She said as she floated over to the kitchen.

"Have we no food?" She asked as she looked through the refrigerator but there was only blue goo in there.

"Oh man, nope. Nobody went grocery shopping." Cyborg said as his gloomy best friend sat down on the couch.

"I'm hungry too." Beast Boy said as Cyborg nodded in agreement. "I could eat." He said.

"We must go out for pizza!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "Not in the mood." Beast Boy replied making Starfire's excitement diminish.

"Yeah, sorry Star but I'm not in the mood either. I'm down for some burgers though." Cyborg stated as Beast Boy nodded.

"I could so go for a veggie burger right about now." Beast Boy said and Starfire shrugged.

"I shall eat the burger." She said and Cyborg stood.

"You two go gather Robin and Raven while I go get the car." Cyborg said as he disappeared down the stairs before they could object.

"I shall retrieve Raven from her room." Starfire stated as she went to the elevator.

"I'll get Robin." He said as he transformed into a fly and flew up the vent. He flew through the airways and exited into Robin's room. He transformed back into himself and looked around, not seeing the boy anywhere.

"Um, Robin? Are you in here?" He asked as he looked around. The room was very dark since the light was off and the blinds closed.

"How did you get in here?" Robin asked as he walked into his room to find the green boy looking around nervously. He jumped as Robin's door slide open.

"Ah, dude you scared me. Your room is really dark and creepy." Beast Boy said as Robin turned on the light to illuminate his messy room. Papers were scattered on the floor and his bed was undone.

"The lights were off because I went to go take a shower. How'd you get in here?" He questioned as Beast Boy grinned.

"Turned into a fly and flew through the air vents but that is not important. Me, Star and Cyborg are going out for burgers, wanna come?" Beast Boy asked as Robin shrugged. "I really have a lot of paperwork to get through." He said as Beast Boy groaned.

"Aw, come on dude. I'm telling everyone that your coming." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Then I guess I'm going." Robin stated as Beast Boy nodded and turned to leave.

"Is Raven going?" Robin asked as Beast Boy froze, his emotions begging to be let loose. He fought it, but he slipped up a little.

"Ya know you really hurt Starfire." He stated and Robin froze.

"Its all bad Beast Boy and I would rather not discuss it right now." Robin stated and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Not discuss? Man, what's wrong with you? Everyone knows that I like Raven, why would you do that?" Beast Boy blurted out, taken aback by his confession of feelings for Raven. Robin hesitated, thinking about whether or not to throw Raven under the bus and say she kissed him.

**Meanwhile .**

Starfire knocked lightly on Raven's door.

"Raven? We are all going out for the burgers and they would love for you to accompany them." Starfire stated. As she expected, Raven did not respond so she walked away. If Raven wanted to come, she would appear in the Ops room shortly. She entered the elevator and decided to stop by her own room to freshen up a little. As the elevator door opened, she heard muffled yelling coming from down the hall.

"That's a classic Robin really! Blame her for it! Raven kissed me! How low do you have to be to just be willing to throw anybody under the bus to save your own ass!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he stormed out of Robin's room, not noticing Starfire down the hall.

"Well, what do you want me to do? No one believes me even though I told Starfire that she kissed me right after it happened! Everyone is on Starfire's side, but what about me? I know I'm not an emotional little girl but damn, I have feelings too!" He yelled as he stood in the doorway.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Starfire yelled, enraged that they were fighting over something that she did. She did not mean to tell Beast Boy what happened, it just slipped out. And for Robin to be angry was unacceptable when he was the reason that everything had happened in the first place. Both froze not knowing how to respond to her question.

"I do not wish to get burgers anymore." She murmured as she went inside her room. She didn't feel like yelling at Robin anymore and she never yelled at Beast Boy and didn't want to start now.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he banged on her door while Beast Boy turned back into a fly and fly through the air vents back downstairs.

"Go away please." She replied as she laid in her bed, wanting everything to go back to normal. It seemed breaking up with Robin was more stressful that staying with him.

'Maybe I should just take him back already.' She thought to herself but there was a knock on her window. She sat up and stared at it.

'A knock on the window? How would one ever get up there?' She thought as she walked towards it. She pulled back the curtains to see a familiar masked man standing on the ledge. She gasped and her hand immediately glowed green as he slid open her window.

"You are not welcome here." She warned, but before she could say anything else, his hand was on her mouth and his finger up to his mask.

"Starfire, you alright in there?" Robin asked from the door, hearing her gasp and the window open.

"Just chill for a minute, I wouldn't come here without a good reason to." He explained just above a whisper, "I'm in trouble and I need your help." He cautiously took his hand away.

"I do not believe the other Titans will approve of helping you." She replied as Robin kept knocking and calling out for her.

"That's why I'm asking you to, I know you're very kind and would be willing to help." He whispered and she crossed her arms.

"You do not even know me." She shot back, irritated that Robin was still at the door. He noticed her change of mood and looked at the door.

"Um, I think birdbrain wants to speak with you. I can wait." He stated and she quickly walked towards the door. She pressed the button for it to open and there stood the desperate boy wonder.

"What do you want?" She questioned, wondering why she wasn't attacking Red X right now.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Starfire, I didn't mean to." He stated and she nodded. "Your apology has been accepted." She replied and he smiled.

"You wanna go out for burgers?" He asked and she became nervous.

'Robin would become suspicious if I say no but I can not leave the Red X in the tower alone.'

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review below please , :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" Starfire questioned as she carried Red X by his arms.

"Well we kinda need to be undetected so when you get across the water, we're walking." He stated and she nodded, still wondering as to why she was here in first place.

"Why do you need my help?" She asked as they landed at the edge of the city.

"Well, you're pretty, like really pretty." He said as he started walking towards the big buildings. She grabbed his arm and made him turn around.

"There are a lot of really pretty girls such as I in this world, why have you chosen me?" She questioned and he chuckled.

"Because you're really pretty." He replied as he pulled away from her and kept walking. "Oh and you also fit the description."

"Description? What description?" She asked as she followed him as they walked through the empty streets.

"I made this description up and you just so happen to fit it." He replied as he turned into an alley. She stood quietly as he lifted a box and handed it to her. "What is in here?" She asked and he opened it.

"It's good right? I picked it out so I hope you can fit into a 5." He said as he held the dress for her to see. She opened her mouth to speak, but he started to talk again.

"We'll change when we get there." He stated as he folded the dress and put it back in the box.

"Where is there?" She asked as she followed him out the alley.

"Come on, we have to hurry before he gets there." Red X said as he quickly walked down the street. "Who is he?" She asked following him.

"Oh, you'll know him when you see him." He replied and she again wondered just why in the heavens was she here.

"Why have we come here?" Starfire asked as she followed him up the stairs. "Don't worry, it's the place where we're supposed to be." He stated as he knocked on the door labeled '503'.

"Doors open!" A voice called out and Red X grinned at Starfire, who was very confused.

"It's me." Red X stated as he entered the apartment. "Where's your date?" A voice asked, Starfire realizing it was a girl's voice.

"She's right here, say hello Kori." Red X said, making an emphasis on her name. "Oh, um Hello!" She said realizing that Red X made up a name for her. "Go to the bathroom and put on everything in the box." He whispered as he gave her the box and she slowly nodded.

"Where'd she go?" A woman with shoulder length black hair asked coming into the living room. She had green eyes and wore a blue dress.

"Bathroom, you know you girls just love to look at yourselves in the mirror." Red X joked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My sister couldn't make it." She stated as she sat next to him. "What? So its just you, me and my dad?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My dad's coming too." Chloe said and Red X rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's still going to be awkward, is your boyfriend not coming?" He asked and she shook her head. "He can't just sneak out of the tower and come to dinner at a villain's house. Bumblebee will be suspicious." She stated as Starfire came out the bathroom.

Red X gazed in awe at her, the dress was better on her then he thought it would be. It was a blue off the shoulder dress that stopped right above her knees. White high heel pumps adorned her feet as she stood. Red X let out a sigh of relief as he stared into her eyes that were brown instead of green with the help of contacts.

"Your prettier than Red said you were." Chloe said as Starfire smiled.

"Thank you." She replied as she glanced at Red X who gave a thumbs up behind Chloe.

"I'll go check on dinner." She said as she left to go to the kitchen. As Starfire opened her mouth to speak, Red X started to talk.

"You're doing great and you look great. I have to go change so I'll be right back." He said quickly and turned to leave. "What am I to do while you are gone?" She asked as he walked away.

"Don't be Starfire ok? If Starfire would say it, then don't say it." He whispered as he kept walking. Starfire turned around nervously, she knew she was going to mess up.

'Why'd did even agree to this?' She put on a fake smile as the woman came back in.

"You can sit down ya know." The woman said and Starfire nodded and sat down on the couch. Chloe sat down next to her.

"So, how's the modeling going?" She asked and Starfire's face paled.

'What's modeling?' She thought to herself and wasn't able to stop herself from speaking.

"Modeling?" She repeated and internally slapped herself for slipping up.

'Red X must have told her that I participate in the 'modeling'.' "Yeah, X told me that you were a model…." She replied as Starfire quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course. It is going the well." Starfire replied as Chloe slowly nodded her head. "So why'd you get with a guy like X anyways?" She questioned and Starfire was flabbergasted. 'Why would anyone be in a relationship with the Red X?' She thought to herself an light bulb light up in her head. "He is the most mysterious I guess." She replied and the girl nodded.

"I couldn't do it, I mean like what's the point when you'll never really know him since he'll never take his mask off." Chloe replied and Starfire's ignored the stab to her heart. Chloe noticed that 'Kori' seem saddened by it.

"But I'm sure he'll crack sooner or later since you are like the first girl he's brought home." Chloe stated and Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, so what shall we be eating tonight?" Starfire asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh I just put some stuff together, nothing special." She replied as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Starfire was about to follow but Red X sat down next to her. He still wore his mask but wore casual clothes instead of his X suit.

"How'd it go?" He questioned and Starfire nodded. "It went swell." She replied and X rolled his eyes.

"Don't say 'swell', say 'good' or 'alright'." He whispered quickly as a knock came from the door. "It's open!" Chloe yelled and in walked Starfire's worst nightmare. Red X stared at her and as she froze.

"Evening X, I see that you've finally brought that girl I've heard so much about." He said and Starfire was frozen stiff. She was in a room surrounded by Jump's most notorious villains. X nudged her slightly but she was still frozen stiff, not knowing to do.

"She's terribly shy." X spoke up as Starfire looked at him.

"Well, let's talk over dinner." He stated as he sat at the table and Chloe came in with food. Red X pulled Starfire up off the couch.

"I do not wish to play along anymore." She whispered and Red X rolled his eyes.

"Who said this was a game?" He replied as they both sat down at the table.

Starfire took a deep breath, surprised that Slade didn't even recognize her.

* * *

***slaps myself in the face* I am a horrible person... I haven't updated not even ONE of my stories in like two months. I'm horrible but REVIEW! **


End file.
